Under the direction of Drs Jeffrey Lennox and Mark Mulligan, the primary goal of the Core D - Clinical Research Core (CRC) is to facilitate the design and implementation of clinical research studies that improve knowledge about, prevention of and treatment for, HIV infection in humans. Clinical and translational research encompasses studies involving human volunteers, clinical data, and/or human specimens. Core D serves Emory's NIH-funded HIV/AIDS researchers-and facilitates the entry of. new and/or junior researchers into the field. Clinical research studies may enroll HIV-infected or HIVuninfected volunteers in protocols focused on prevention or treatment of HIV infection. Translational research bridges basic science and clinical research, often providing the earliest insights into the human significance of preclinical laboratory and/or animal findings. The approach taken in Core D is that humans are the "ultimate model". Hypotheses pertaining to studies or interventions designed to benefit mankind must be tested in rigorous scientific fashion. Core D activities will be supported through a mixture of CFAR support, Emory University support, charge-backs to Core D users when appropriate, and other leveraged support. Core D enhances the clinical and translational research activities of Emory CFAR investigators through the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1. To encourage and enhance clinical and translational research studies conducted by Emory CFAR investigators. Specific Aim 2. To provide clinical data and human specimens to Emory CFAR clinical and translational researchers. Specific Aim 3. To support the mentoring and training of new, international, and minority faculty investigators and research staff in the field of HIV/AIDS clinical and translational research. Specific Aim 4. To coordinate a program of communications to Emory CFAR investigators, as well as Atlanta area communities and community investigators, about the clinical and translational research opportunities available through Core D.